Arcade Antics
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories involving Ralph and Vanellope and thevadventures and antics they get up to
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **After seeing the teaser for Wreck It Ralph 2, Ralph Breaks The Internet which is gonna be awesome, I felt like writing a series of stories revolving aroubd Ralph and Vanellope along with the antics they get up to.**

 **In this first one, a snow day happens so Vanellope is very excited to go outside, Ralph not so much but that's alright plus there is a nod to a joke from the teaser if you know what I mean, if you have seen it**

* * *

"Aww man snow, Niceland is covered in snow!" a voice yelled from outside the apartment building, making a certain purple haired and ponytailed nine year old wake up.

"Whoa, awesome meaning snow racing in Sugar Rush, and guess Ralphie's snowy girlfriend did this!" Vanellope said.

It was now an new year in the arcade, and supposedly the end of Winter but right now, a blizzard had happened, so everybody was surprised meaning snow day, meaning not a lot of kids would be here relieving Vanellope, hoping that Ralph woukd wanna play, as she got dressed in warm clothes plus wearing candy striped earmuffs.

"Look out snow, here I come!" she said about to run out the door, when somebody grabbed her by the collar of her hood making her see it was Ralph, wondering on earth she was up to, hearing her explain.

"Well first you gotta eat breakfast, alright, you can't just run out into the snow, on an empty stomach." Ralph told her, making pancakes making Vanellope grin, remembering they'd snuck into a game involving cats and bunnies, along with milkshakes and pancakes which Ralph had gotten carried away with, making the kid who'd been playing upset, despite Ralph saying the kid was a sore loser.

"The president gets the pancakes lol." Vanellope said giggling, because it was a running gag now, after that which Felix and Calhoun did not get, despite Ralph explaining without breaking into a fit of laughter.

They were eating, but Vanellope noticed that her big brother was not a fan of being cold, which was alright, as she was gonna go to Sugar Rush amyways and have snow fun, hoping he would be alright, seeing Ralph nod in reply after finishing breakfast seeing her leave making Ralph chuckle, washing up plus was gonna just hang out here by himself forva bit.

* * *

"Eat snow, guys, as these days are the best!" Rancis said as he and Vanellope's friends in Sugar Rush were enjoying thevSnow seeing their president there, throwing a snowball at him, making Candlehead making her and them giggle.

"Does Ralph know you're here, you know what he's like?" Tafftya asked her.

"He knows but I had to have breakfast first, before I could come." Vanellope replied.

"Ohhhh but you alright, you know?" Floyd asked her seeing her nod, as they were building snow art, seeing her making what looked like a snow Ralph which was cute, hearing her humming to herself, which was cute knowing to her, a certain wrecker was like her big brother.

"Aww it looks cute, you know?" Minty Zakinthos said seeing them nod, plus after it was getting colder, Vanellope was taking her friends to the castle, so they could warm up, drinking cocoa, hoping that Ralph was alright, probably in Arendelle hanging out with Elsa makijg Vanellope smirk hoping that he was alright.

Later after getting back, she saw that Ralph was sleeping, guessing he must have been hanging out with Elsa seeing chocolate cupcakes eating one knowing her big brotjer was not the biggest fan of chocolate, guessing he had taken them here hopimg they could hang out in Niceland, giving Vanellope getban idea, since Ralph would not mind.

He was surprised that she'd brought her friends here, getting it seeing them hanging out, plus had brought some treats from Sugar Rush for them surprising Gene get it, as he knew that Vanellope was Ralph's adopted sister of sorts, but letting them be as it was cute knowing that things would be intresting plus had heard that something called wi-fi was coming to the arcade soon


	2. Home Alone

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to Reader-anon for reviewing, plus this one has a little Icebreaker in it.**

 **In this one while Ralph is hanging out with a friend, Vanellope is staying home alone in the apartment, despite Calhoun and Felix being next door.**

* * *

"Whoa, you're letting me stay by myself, Ralphie?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, unless you wanna come on a date with Elsa and me, plus you live in your own castle." Ralph told her.

It was a few days later, after the snow had came and went, so Ralph was going on a date with Elsa, his friend from Arendelle that Vanellope knew about plus had met said snow queen a lot happy that her brother of sorts had a lady friend seeing him get ready.

"I guess it could be fun, besides Calhoun and Felix are next door, just in case anything happens." Vanellope told him seeing him leaving the apartment, making her get it, having fun, like jumping on the bed among other things.

Felix was amused after checking on her, like Ralph had asked him to, knowing Ralph was hanging out with Elsa plus knew that the girl was wanting to hang out with her friends from Sugar Rush so was hoping things were going well.

"It probably is, knowing Ralph, he and Elsa have things in common." Vanellope told him.

"Yeah, he's good at talking to her, you know?" Vanellope to,d him hoping that things were going well for her brother and Elsa because things were intresting.

* * *

Ralph was surprised that it was pretty late, and he was getting home to his apartment hoping it was in one piece with Vanellope there by herself, or that there was not a big mess opening the door, relieved that the apartment was indeed in one piece plus Vanellope was sleeping on the couch, making the wrecker wonder what had been going on, as he and Elsa had went to Tapper's which had been karaoke night.

"Oh hey Ralph, how did things go last night, with you and Elsa?" Vanellope asked the next morning, at breakfast making the nine foot tall wrecker chuckle at her curiousity.

"It was good plus we went to Tapper's you know?" Ralph told her, hoping Shd did not know it had been karaoke night, or that hevand Elsa had sang, knowing what the girl's reaction would be plus knew she would be starting school at Niceland Elementary which he had not told her about yet, because when the arcade was open, Sugar Rush needed her.

"Mmmm this breakfast is really good, you know, but you okay, and guess almost time, to start wrecking?" Vanellope said seeing Ralph nod while drinking coffee to wake himself up mentally, knowing when he was doing his duty, Vanellope went to Sugar Rush so she would not get in his way or worry she might get hurt.

On walking through Game Central Station, she heard some people talking about Tapper's last night, making her curious because Ralph had been there, with Elsa stunned he'd sang on stage, wondering why he did not tell her.

Later that day, Ralph was surprised that Vanellope had found out, what he had did last night at Tapper's, explaining making the girl impressed by this.


	3. Even Presidents Get Sick

**A/N**

 **Hehe, sorry for not updating in a while but the latest trailer for Ralph Breaks The Internet has me pumped up for the movie, especially Vanellope mingling with Disney princesses.**

 **In this one, Vanellope is not feeling so good, because of a flu bug that has been going aroubd Game Central Station which bothers Ralph besides her friends in Sugar Rush which is very sweet.**

* * *

"Kid you Alrigjt, as you don't look so good?" Ralph said.

"I'm good Ralphie, I got this-" Vanellope said sneezing.

It was a few days later and it was Fall and cold, plus there was a flu bug going aroubd Game Central Station so guessed Vanellope had it feeling bad, plus tne arcade was opening soon, so she could not rest with him wrecking the building, or Felix fixing things, deciding to take her to Sugar Rush, to her castle as her friends there might be able to help her, and he would check on her when he got a break.

"Come on kid, let's get going, thevarcade's gonna open soon." Ralph said carrying her on and walking through Game Central Station with her on his back, which some of the otjers thought cute, wondering if the normally energetic girl was alright.

"She will be, once she lies down." Ralph replied entering Sugar Rush, which was Vanellope's game and home, seeing the other kids who were Vanellope's friends but also subjects of her kingdom, seeing something was wrong with Vanellope seeing Ralph going to the castle.

"Oh boy, she has that flu that's going around, right?" Minty Zami asked him.

"Yes, but she's trying to be strong, she needs to rest." Ralph replied.

"We can help, as we did thevRandom Rouster, to device who gets to race when people, or kids play our game, when they get to the arcade today." Taffeta said making Ralph smirk, guessing she was making amends for all the times she had picked on Vanellope, when Turbo had been ruling over Sugar Rush with an iron fist.

"That's good as she is a good president, from what I see." Ralph replied.

They nodded as they realised that the arcade was opening, so Ralph was leaving for now before anybody was playing his game, as he did not want to get them into trouble, because Felix wondered what was going on, hearing Ralph expkain that Vanellope was dosed up with the flu.

"At least her pals are helping her feel better, you ready to do some wrecking?" Felix replied seeing him nod.

He could take out how he was feeling about Vanellope being sick, through his wrecking skills knowing a lot of people loved their game because it was retro.

* * *

Vanellope began to stir later in her room in the castle, feeling terrible, her nose was stuffed up along with her head, her throat was hurting besides coughing a lot, and feeling terrible, which her friends saw, hoping Ralph was alright because he had looked worried when he'd brought Vanellope here, guessing wrecking might be helping him.

"We gotta race, what if somebody plays our game and can't play as me?" Vanellope asked sounding miserable.

"We know how much you love racing, but your health comes first, racing second, besides a lot of people care about you like us, and Ralph, he was worried a while ago." Candlehead said to her surprising her, seeing the others agree.

"Yeah I know, as we are like family." Vanellope said blowing her nose into a tissue, relieving them, seeing her drinking orange juice which would help her feel better, so was letting her be, knowing Ralph would check on her later after the arcade had closed for the day.

Later after the arcade closed, Ralph after seeing the people of Niceland in their homes, that Felix had fixed, he was going to Sugar Rush to check on a certain president, seeing the other kids racing aroubd in their go-karts making him sigh.

"Please tell me she was not racing, while she's sick?" he said making them gulp.

"She's in the castle resting, as we explained it was not a good idea." Rancis said.

He was going to the castle, going to Vanellope's room seeing her sleeping in bed cuddling both a pkush of him and a pkush devil dog making him smile letting her be.

A few days later, Vanellope was feeling better, relieving her friends and Ralph, because she had missed racing with her friends but also being with Ralph.


End file.
